


Icha Icha Retirement

by husbandos4days



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lady Killer, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Retirement is kinda boring for a shinobi, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, oh kakashi, the smut has arrived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandos4days/pseuds/husbandos4days
Summary: "It was any other day for the legendary Rokudaime since he passed all the village’s responsibility on to Naruto. Icha Icha in one hand and the other in his pants..."Kakashi is finally retired and is trying to figure out how to keep busy, what or who will he do to fill the time?





	1. The Invitation

It was any other day for the legendary Rokudaime since he passed all the village’s responsibility on to Naruto. Icha Icha in one hand and the other in his pants. Even so, his mind was not in it. The story and its wild explicit tales weren’t working for him today. Instead his mind had wandered as he began trying to think of a truly valid reason to leave the apartment today. Everyone he cared to see was either on missions or busy with their day to day life. Lost in thought he was brought back to reality by his stomach roaring for something other than leftovers or instant ramen.

He showered and got dressed in his normal day to day with his dark blue long sleeve, flack jacket, and dark blue pants. Sparing a few minutes to try to push his silver hair up into its normal fashion, though it had gotten smaller over the years it was by no means easier to manage. He put on his boots and picked up his keys off the table. He turned the handle and went to step out only to be see a very familiar pair of gigantic bushy eyebrows, “Good Morning Rival! Are you ready for our next competition? Today we will…” Kakashi quick to interrupt said,

“Not now Guy, I’m heading out to eat. Coming?”

“But if not now when? The springtime of our youth is fleeting! You’ve already put it off for a month now!” Guy bellowed.

“Listen, my stomach has been eating itself for the past hour. If I don’t give it Ichiraku in the next thirty minutes I don’t think you will have a rival anymore.”

“Fine, you win this round Kakashi. But tomorrow I will come again, and if you aren’t ready by 8AM it will be fifty laps around the village for you!”

“Don’t worry, I know if I put you off any longer you might combust or take it out on poor Lee. I’ll at least walk with you.” As they went they filled each other in on the latest of their lives.

“So how goes the process of stringing all the lovely young maidens of Konoha along? Anyone new make your list?” Guy said trying to hide his distaste.

Kakashi didn’t have the strength to correct him that it was actually all the young maidens and young men, “Actually no, I've decided to a break from that for a while. I haven’t found anyone worth bringing to meet my dear rival.”

Guy missing the obvious hint of sarcasm began to release his signature big fat crocodile tears and began to delve into his hopes that Kakashi would one day find someone to give his heart to. “Well I will see you tomorrow Kakashi, try to keep it in your pants until then, we are getting a little old to be parents”.

As Guy rolled away and Kakashi ambled along, he pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and thought about the long list of zero people he could see himself settling down with, it was then when his thoughts took him to Rin. He detoured from Ichiraku to do his ritual morning visit to her grave, and the war memorial to pay his respect to Obito.  Putting the book down he stared at the tombstone. _Was there still something wrong with him, was he unlovable now? Sure, it felt hard to move on but if Sasuke could find love and have a family, why couldn’t he? Well … that isn’t really a good example he is hardly a family man_. _He was able to because he was lucky to have the village’s strongest kunoichi’s love and undying support, not to mention the steadfast devotion of Naruto._ He then let his mind wander to how different his life would be today if he still had Team Minato with him today.

Deep in thought he began to finally make his way to Ichiraku when he heard a very familiar little squeal and looked down to see Sarada beaming in front of him, “Kakashi-sama! How are you doing? What are you up to!”

“Oh, hello Sarada-chan. I was just making my way to Ichiraku, what are you doing?”

“Oh I was just on my way back from visiting mama at the hospital, she forgot her lunch so I brought it to her. I’m on my way to train.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but realize how big she had gotten, “How nice, well I won’t hold you up. See you around.”

As Kakashi stated to walk away she said, “Wait! I’m sorry for asking this with such late notice but Hinata-san invited me over for dinner tonight, and I feel bad leaving mama all alone... I was wondering if you would have dinner with her tonight? She get’s lonely with papa gone and I know she would love to have dinner with her old sensei!”

He was stunned, of all the things today could have held for him he did not expect this. He felt himself say, “Sure…”. But before he could get anything else out Sarada said, “Thank you so much Kakashi-sama! I will let her know you asked if she would be free dinner. I really must go but make sure to be to the house by seven! Bye!”, and she was off.

**.           .           .**

He had been staring at his closet off and on now for a few hours now when he realized his time was almost up. What do you wear on a date, that isn’t a date? Sure, he had been out to dinner with plenty of women, but somehow none of his normal clothes seemed adequate. He normally felt impressive enough on his own as the renowned copy-nin, and that cool clothes weren’t all that important. But this is different, the old Team 7 didn’t look at him with the same starry eyes they once did. Even though he knew Sakura better than almost anyone and knew he couldn’t fool her with wearing “hip” new clothes. What does she think of the whole thing, anyway? Will she think it was really his idea? Was she cooking, or are they going out to eat? If so does he get the bill, or is that offensive?

Once again lost in thought he didn’t even realize it was 6:30. He quickly put on an olive green button down, dark wash jeans and brown boots. He took one last look at the mirror and left at 6:55. Everyone was well aware of his lack of ability to be on time anyway.


	2. The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is setting off for an evening he won't soon forget!

Kakashi hurried up the walk to the house, it took him a while to remember their most current address. He had went to their most recent past address only to find a gigantic pile of debris. It dawned on him Sakura had accidentally destroyed it again. He took one last look at his watch, 7:15. He winced and murmured, “She’s going to kill me”. He knocked and heard a faint, “Coming!”, from inside. The door was thrown open.

He sometimes forgot that the once hopeless little squirts were so grown now. He was taken back at how beautiful she had grown up to be. Her striking green eyes, soft features, and beautiful cherry blossom pink hair, she surely could make the strongest shinobi bend the knee. As his eyes made their way down, he noticed two things, one, that Sasuke Uchiha was a *ahem*, a very lucky man. Two, he had apparently over thought his outfit. Sakura was wearing her house slippers, jean shorts, and a band tee, though he couldn’t quite make out who it was of.

“Kakashi sensei! I knew you would be late! You should really be better at this by now, especially since dinner was your idea.”

Kakashi quickly refocused his attention and tried to conceal his shock. He thought to himself, _Great, thanks Sarada._ “Ah Sakura-chan! Sorry, I lost track of time!”

“Come in , come in! It’s okay Sensei, so what did you want to do for dinner? I hadn’t quite planned on anything too fancy since I thought it would be it would just be Sarada and I. But now that you’re all dressed up, I’d hate to not show you a good time.” She winked and laughed. Taking off his shoes they made their way into the kitchen.

“Ha ha, very funny. Sarada sent me on a mission to keep you company, and I take my job quite seriously.”

“Wait Sarada put you up to this? CHA, I’m going to hurt that girl!”, Sakura said as she went to punch the counter, Kakashi went to intercept before thinking better of it as he enjoyed the use of his arm.

Sakura thankfully stopped herself, thinking of the last home. Kakashi couldn’t help laughing, “Sakura it’s okay, I was glad to be coerced to come over! Now come on what do you want to do?”

“Okay, fine, but she is getting an earful when she comes home! Let me get changed and we can leave and figure something out.”

As she walked away Kakashi couldn’t help but notice the firm tone of her thighs and the way her shorts just barley covered her ass. Damn, when did Sakura fill out so much? He shook his head, he felt bad thinking of her like this, she wasn’t one of his random conquests. He was so much older than her he felt like a pervert. He thought back to Jiraiya going after any younger girl with a pair that was nice enough to look at and winced. Was he turning into Jiraiya?

.            .            .

Sakura was trying to quickly pick an outfit. She passed over what seemed to be a hundred shirts, but nothing seemed right. Kakashi had cleaned up nice it felt rude to wear anything too casual. With most of her time being spent working full shifts at the hospital and raising Sarada she didn’t have lots of time, or need, to shop. There weren’t exactly any men around to impress, Sasuke very rarely came home and when he did, he preferred to stay home and relax.  If she had known in advance, she would have run over to Ino’s and borrowed something. Damn it Sarada.

She settled on a cute floral blousy tank top with some skinny low rise jeans and grabbed a cardigan for when she inevitably would get cold. Fall in Konoha wasn’t freezing by any means but after the sun went down it did start to get kind of miserable. She threw on just a little concealer to cover her well-deserved dark circles, some mascara, and made her way downstairs only to find Kakashi reading his smut books, go figure. She thought, _he does look nice, the last time I even saw him out of his flack jacket was… wait, have I ever seen him out of it?_  “Are you ready Kakashi sensei?” The Rokudaime must really be losing his touch because she managed to make him jump a little.

The sight of her made him blush at first, suddenly thankful for his constant wearing of his mask, “Ah! Yes! You, uh, look amazing!”

Sakura’s cheeks started to flush the same color as her hair. “Thank you. So I was thinking maybe we could make something nice for dinner. Since I don’t have anything here let’s go to the supermarket and pick up something. You aren’t exactly known for your cooking skills sensei so maybe I can teach you a thing or two.”

He chuckled and said, “Ah, and here I was thinking I was done learning new tricks. I’m ready whenever you are, _sensei._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Stay tuned! Thank you for staying with this! Please kudos or leave a comment if you would like to read more!


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi finally hit the town

They walked through the now night time streets, the village illuminated in a soft glow from the street lamps above. Lit store fronts beckoned in their last few customers of the day. Kakashi and Sakura talked about the good old days and discussed how day to day life had been going. They finally reached the market and went inside, Sakura picked up a basket and they ambled through the isles looking for something to make. Eventually coming to the consensus that miso soup and sirloin tonkatsu would be their nicest (and easiest) option. Kakashi went to pay for the groceries and Sakura objected,

“Kaka sensei let me at least get some of these things!”

Kakashi’s chuckled, “Listen, since this was apparently, _my idea_ , and we both know I’ll eat more than you it will be my treat. But since you insist on complaining how about you buy the booze?” He winked and left Sakura stunned at end of the isle. The clerk started scanning the items and the two of them jumped when they heard Sakura start laughing loudly. He then paid for the goods and they went on their way.

They walked two blocks down to the convenience store. Kakashi stayed outside with the groceries and Sakura walked towards the entrance. He decided to make a game out of making the kunoichi blush, he yelled “Hey Sakuraaa, don’t go cheap on me now you hear!”

Sakura looked back and thought about yelling some clever jab right back at him but stopped when she saw the outline of a sly grin silhouetted through his mask, and how truly happy and pleased he looked with himself for that one. She stifled a laugh and kept walking, turning a slight shade of pink as she saw the stares of the few people left mulling around outside. The wife of the last remaining Uchiha being called cheap by the honorable sixth hokage, she could almost hear the gossip already. The doors opened and she was greeted by the tiny balding man behind the register. She made her way over to the sake isle and began to look for her usual brands. It was then she noticed a top shelf sake significantly marked down and got a little too excited. She picked up a bottle and started to head to the register thinking to herself, _what a steal_ , _it isn’t every day you can get the good stuff at this price_. With this thought in mind she turned around and decided to pick up another three bottles. _I don’t have to drink it all tonight, plus I'm really going to need it when I break the news to Sarada…_

Trying to put her mind off that subject for now she paid for the bottles and met Kakashi who sure enough, had already pulled out Icha Icha. She called out to him, “Ready to go you pervert? I got your so-called good stuff.”

“Hey now, can’t a retired old man such as myself just enjoy reading his favorite book in public without being chastised. I mean really Sakura; did I teach you no lessons in respect? And as long as you didn’t get your normal selection, it should be just fine”, he coolly replied, his eyes crinkling a little bit.

She rolled her eyes and they started their walk back to her house. “Sensei, I know you like to act cool and play off lots of things, but you aren’t that old. You retired to hand the role down to Naruto, not because you were too feeble to keep going. You’re only twelve years older than me!”

Somewhere deep within he knew he needed to hear that. He certainly didn’t feel that old, he kept in great shape, and no one he had slept with recently seemed to complain.

As he continued to reflect Sakura looked up at him and admired his dimly lit silhouette. As far as she was concerned, he hadn’t aged in the slightest.  She remembered growing up how all the older kunoichi in the village would throw themselves at him. Even now he still had his same sharp jawline, and deep-set kind eyes. The longer she stared at him, the more she began to get a warm feeling radiating from her chest. Quickly she turned away trying not to thing such lustful thoughts of the man who had helped grow her into the woman she was today.

Slipping her arm into his for comfort they continued in silence until they reached the house. Sakura put the bottles of sake in the fridge as Kakashi unpacked the groceries to prepare dinner. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8:30. Sarada should be getting home anytime now she thought. She walked to put her purse down by couch and noticed the red notification glow of a missed call on the home phone. She walked over to the receiver and picked up the phone out of its cradle. One missed call from the Uzumakis around 20 minutes ago and one voicemail. She held the phone to her ear and pressed play on the voicemal. Hinata’s soft voice came though the phone, “Hi Sakura, sorry to have missed you. I’m sure you’re off enjoying some private time right now _hehe_. We finished eating a little while ago and Sarada is asleep on the couch. Himawari wanted to have a tea party and kept trying to share her cakes with her, I think she crashed after all the sugar. Give me a call if you would like us to send her home, if not I'll send her off in the morning! Love you!” Before the voicemail ended, she heard a very loud, “BYE SAKURA-CHAN DON’T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN!”, which she could immediately tell was Naruto’s input on the matter.

Smiling, she placed the phone back in its holder, “Well sensei, I guess it’s just the two of us for the rest of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What possibly could Sakura have to tell Sarada about?!
> 
> Thank you for holding on! Hopefully next chapter (or the one after) we'll get to the smutty bits you've all been waiting for! Any comments or notes would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Well This is Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the smut has arrived. It is very explicit so if you aren't looking for that probably do not read this chapter.

“KANPAI!” they shouted and clinked their glasses. The sake was smooth, bright, and Sakura could immediately feel it begin to warm her. She took off her sweater and draped it over the back of the couch. They continued drinking as Sakura tried to explain to Kakashi the process of how to cook their dinner. By the time they were ready to begin, a half bottle had already disappeared.

It turns out Kakashi was even worse at cooking than she had thought even possible. The ten minutes it should have taken to make the miso soup had turned into a cool thirty, and the rate they were consuming the sake didn’t quite help either. By the time they started cooking the tonkatsu they had just cracked open bottle number two.

The kitchen was full of laughter as Sakura tried to figure out exactly what part of “press in the breadcrumbs” was escaping him. She stood there and watched as he stared hopelessly at the setup in front of him.

“Really sensei you are hopeless,” She giggled as she walked up behind him to try to take over.

“No, no I can do this, really Sakura-chan have more faith in me.”

“Listen, sensei I would like to eat sometime soon and with you doing this I don’t think that is possible.” Sakura walked over to his right side to push him out of the way with her hips, stubborn as ever Kakashi refused to budge. He looked down at her and couldn’t help but be amused at the sight. He turned, grabbed her waist, and started to pick her up to move her aside. Not thinking about what touching her might do to him. Her blouse began to rise at the pressure of his grip showing her toned stomach and slope of her hips.

As he lifted her up, he felt his blood begin to hum at the feeling of his fingertips pressing into her tight skin. She let a small gasp leave her lips. Aware of the tension beginning to swell between them he haltered. Sakura, feeling herself lose restraint, used her alcohol fueled bravery to wrap her hands around his neck. He lifted her up a little higher letting her wrap her legs around his torso, while he wrapped his hands around to support her ass. Kakashi had given in and was no longer able to hide his hardening desire. Now taller than him she stared down into his eyes feeling the hunger behind them.

Trailing a hand off the back of his neck, she moved it towards his face letting it linger on his cheek. She slowly pulled his mask down. Mesmerized by such a rare sight, she couldn’t help but stare and think, _why the hell would a man this handsome want to hide his face?_

They each let all their nervous emotions fall away and leaned in. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, drawing her into him. The strong kiss shook her to the core as they melted into the moment. The taste of sake permeated both their mouths, only pulling away when hungry for air.

Sakura panted, “Want to take this upstairs?” Without a word he carried her down the hall and up the stairs, “First one on the right”, she moaned into his ear. He kneed the door open and laid her flat on the bed, her knees over the edge. Standing over her, he pulled the mask off over his head and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Now, where were we?”

Sakura smiled, leaned up, and pulled her blouse over her head. She slid forward, grabbing his belt in her hands, and undid the buckle. Undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, she pulled down his pants revealing a pair of tight black briefs hiding his erect cock. Kakashi took off his pants and removed his underwear revealing the full magnitude of his girth. Sakura couldn’t help blushing at what she knew was coming. He pulled her jeans off one leg at a time leaving her lean well-muscled body exposed before him. He leaned over her, pulling off her lace crème colored thong. Underwear castoff he pressed his full weight onto her body. Firmly pressing his mouth over hers, he slowly worked his tongue into her mouth. Meanwhile, he hooked a thumb under her bra, running it over her hardened nipple. Using the other hand he unclasped her bra, and tossed it aside. Eager with anticipation he thrust his cock into her, feeling her back arch at the sudden fullness. He could feel her moans against his mouth. Arching away he could see her splayed out beauty before him. He pressed his fingers into her thighs pulling them apart more to better fit his thrusts. Moving his hands onto either side of her Sakura could see his biceps flex as he clung the bed. He was already getting close.

Turning her over on her knees, he kept trusting until he could feel her quaking. He spanked her ass hard. God she was sexy. He felt the tighten and release of her climax and couldn’t hold out any longer spilling his load into her. Both collapsed onto the bed breathing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was hard to type out. Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry more will be coming soon! Sorry for any grammar issues, I will go back and fix them I really just really wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out here! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	5. The Realization

God, how much did they drink? Staring at the ceiling the gravity of the situation began to set in for Kakashi. He literally just had sex with Sakrua. Haruno. Wait, fuck… Uchiha! _Sakura. Uchiha._ God, he had completely forgot about Sasuke.

He thought to himself, _you finally did it, you slept with a married woman, you are officially scum._ Sakura is great, the sex was great… everything about it was just great, but… fuck.

While Kakashi laid in inner turmoil, Sakura was feeling pleased. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good. Still panting she turned onto her side to look at Kakashi. All her pleasure vanished when she caught sight of his anguished expression.

She froze, this was a nightmare. Eventually she found the courage to speak, “… Was it bad? I’m sorry it has been a while I don’t...”

Kakashi turned over and quickly put a stop to her rambles, “What? No, no it was great! Amazing! Why would you think that? Was I bad… oh fuck.” He put his hands over his face.

“What! No! It was more than great for me! You just look so unhappy and I figured it had to be something I did...”

“Sakura I’m unhappy because you’re married! I don’t know what I was thinking, how could I do this to you?”

Everything started to click and she started laughing. Kakashi uncovered his face changing from a look of remorse to a look of bewilderment. Realizing what was happening Sakura pulled herself together and began to explain, “I am so sorry. I forgot that I haven’t seen you in a while to tell you, Sasuke and I are currently finalizing our divorce.”

“Wait, what? When did this happen, when the hell was someone going to tell me that? Does Sarada know? What do you mean finalizing?”

Sakura rolled onto her back and sighed, rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Naruto, Hinata, Ino and my parents are the only ones I have told so far. I would have told you sensei but no offense, you never come around anymore. As for telling Sarada, Sasuke won’t come back for at least another month so it’s be all on me to tell her. Also as far as the why part goes, I know it isn’t a secret to anyone that him and I have been unhappy, I can hear the whispers… We’ve already had our separation period and next week it will be official.”

Kakashi was stunned, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He had no clue the gap had gotten this bad between the two of them. After a few moments of silence, he said, “I’m sorry. I’ve never been there for you.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura questioned.

“When you were all first assigned to team seven, I focused on Sasuke. When Sasuke left, I helped Jiraiya train Naruto. I never took time for you, and yet again I wasn’t here to support you.”

She was stunned, sure she always felt kind of left out at his obvious favoritism, but she really did try to understand, “It’s okay, I had Tsunade-sama. Also believe me, I know you had your hands full with the two of them.”

He sat up and looked down at her. “Hearing that means more to me that you’ll ever know Sakura-chan.” He smiled, “I still feel bad, but I’ll make you this promise. I will be here for you, starting right now, and I’ll be by your side as long as you’ll have me. Even though I can’t promise my advice will be all that good.”

Sakura sat up and hugged him momentarily forgetting her boundaries and lack of clothing, “I’d love that sensei.”

Kakashi tensed feeling her bare chest pressed against him, “Also, if you need me in this way too, I think I can manage.”

Sakura smirked, “Now before I forget, whatever you were saying about, _doing this to me?_ I’m going to stop you right there because I seduced you, dear.”

“Oh my, how did I let this happen? My morals! Oh senpai!”, he said trying to keep a straight face before busting out laughing.  

Sakura soaked in the sight of his unmasked face. She flopped back down on to the bed and rolled her eyes before putting her pillow over her face, pretending to still be annoyed and hiding her smile. She felt his weight shift followed by the pressure of him straddling her. The jig was up when he lifted the pillow off her face and tossed it aside. She laughed again at her sudden exposure but was quickly shut up when he finished laying his weight on her and deeply kissed her neck sending a chill up her spine.

Lifting up his head up he leaned over the side of her head letting his mouth graze her ear. He whispered, “Maybe next time I can try seducing you.”

Fighting every desire for round two Sakura let him linger then pulled away and laughed, “I will definitely be holding you to that but right now I’m hungry for a little more than sex.”

“Oh that’s right, I came over dinner, not sex. Well now what?”

Sakura turned to look at the clock, it was already 11:30. “Well I don’t exactly feel like cooking anymore, do you want to order in?”

“Sure, what is even open? Lightning Burger?” Kakashi offered.

“Yeah! I’ll place the order since I ruined the dinner you so nobly bought by offering you my body.” She jested.

Sakura traipsed downstairs and grabbed her phone before crawling back in bed and placing the call.

                                .       .       .

Soon they heard the knock at the door, “I got it.” Kakashi said and threw on his pants and headed downstairs putting his mask back on. He opened the door, thanked the person and brought it back upstairs. He placed the bag on the bed and the drinks on the nightstands before taking his pants back off and his mask to eat.

“Hey Sakura, I think we actually just fucked up.”

She got concerned, “What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , the sixth hokage just opened your door half-naked at midnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what will happen next? Will the village find out about their explicit "affair"?


	6. Hi I'm Terrible at Naming Chapters

Kakashi stretched and rubbed his eyes, he squinted at the bright morning light and a raging headache started to intensify. “Son of a bitch,” he mumbled trying to wake up.

“Well good morning sexy”, he heard from somewhere far away.

Kakashi struggled to sit up and make sense of the room around him. “Sakura?” He asked as the room came into focus.

“Sure am, last time I checked. How much do you remember?”

“Well let’s see, I remember going to the store to get dinner, coming back here to make dinner, fucking you hard, burgers, and… yeah the rest is a blur. I’m so hungover”

Sakura laughed, “Well after burgers you decided we should finish the rest of the second bottle of sake. Then we watched very terrible television until we passed out probably around 5.”

“Wait how do remember everything?”, he asked.

“There are some secrets that stay with us medical nin. Also, don’t worry I cleaned up everything from last night.”

“Lucky. Thank you, I’m sorry we wasted such a nice dinner, and that I didn’t get to taste your legendary cooking.”

“Aw well if you’re that crushed, I could make you some legendary breakfast?”

Kakashi’s mouth watered at the thought of a home-cooked meal. He rolled out of bed and sauntered up to Sakura wrapping her in an embrace. “Mmm, that does sound nice. Can I have you after?” He asked as he leaned his head down to kiss her.

“I would love that, but I have to go to work eventually, also you kind of smell like a drunk.”

Kakashi pouted. Sakura continued, “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll go get breakfast started.”

Kakashi smacked her ass and she smirked and made her way downstairs.

He showered and let his wet grey hair hang limp, throwing on his stale clothes from yesterday. He made his way downstairs, his nose filled with the smell of french toast.

“Ah Sakura-chan is there anything you can’t do!”, he asked pulling a seat up at the counter.

She laughed, “Well I’m pretty lousy at cleaning.”

Kakashi laughed, “I’ll clean up breakfast, it’s the least I can do. Now about last night, where do you see this going? If you want space…?” Before he could finish talking, they saw the front door open and Sarada came in the door.

“Hi Mama, I’m home! Sorry I didn’t come home last night!” She froze when she saw Kakashi sitting in the kitchen. “Oh, hi Kakashi-sama. What are you doing here?”

Kakashi went to speak and faltered trying to think of a good reason. Sakura quickly piped up and took Sarada in a hug. “Sarada sweetie I’m so glad you’re home! He actually couldn’t make it over for dinner, so I promised to make him breakfast instead.”

Kakashi realizing where Sakura was headed chimed in, “Ah yes Sarada, I’m sorry when we ran into each other yesterday I forgot I already had dinner plans. Your mom was very nice about the whole thing though. Did you have a good time at the Uzumaki’s?”

Sarada’s immediate distrust of the situation was apparent on her face, “…Yeah they always have a fun time when Naruto-sama is home.”

Sakura was determined to sell Sarada her story, ashamed to let her daughter know she had been rolling around in her ex-marital bed getting fucked by her sensei. “I’m glad to hear that! Won’t you join us for breakfast sweetheart?”

Sarada’s tension released some, “Sorry I would but I actually received word that we will leaving on a mission tomorrow. It will take five days’ time and is our first serious mission.”

Kakashi responded enthusiastically, “Congratulations Sarada, what a high honor!”

Sarada beamed, “Thank you! I’m going to shower and pack a bag; I don’t have much time we are leaving in an hour.” She ran upstairs and they heard a door shut. Kakashi was eager to leave after such a close call, “I’ll let you talk to her before she leaves. Would you like to talk tonight?”

Sakura responded, “Thank you, that would be great. I’ll pack up breakfast up for you.”

.            .            .

Kakashi walked home his head in the clouds, and breakfast in a bag in his hand. He made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He fumbled for his keys and noticed a note on his door,

**RIVAL, WHERE ARE YOU? LET ME KNOW.**

**-RIVAL**

Fuck, he totally forgot he was supposed to meet with Guy. What time was it anyway? He stepped inside, put the food in the fridge and walked over to the phone to call Guy only to reach voicemail. The time on the clock said 1pm. He walked over to the window and looked out over Konoha. The six months of retirement felt years long.

He couldn’t help but think _, Damn, I really need something to do._

With that in mind Kakashi decided to head into town in search of a new passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for such the long delay in chapters. Finals are just now finishing up and soon I will be able to post more. Meanwhile I hope you enjoyed this little segway into what's to come!


	7. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finally begins looking for what he has been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry I vanished for a while, I lost my direction in writing this and didn't know where I wanted to take the story. I am back now and hope to keep your interest! Sorry this is short, now that I have set up where this is going I will be posting regularly again *yayy!*
> 
> Please comment what you think of the story so far, I would love to see who all is still interested because it helps me keep going! Thank you all for reading ❤❤

_Ino has flowers, Choji has food, Ten Ten has her weapon shop.. everyone has something to pour themselves into but me. Why is it so hard for me to have a "thing"?_

Kakashi thought about all of this as he walked around trying to find his purpose. 

_Was my only purpose to be a prodigal nin whose use expires at an early age? It can't be._

_I'm a pretty good time but that isn't really a hobby unless you want to catch something._ He shuddered.

He thought about Sakura and the night they shared and couldn't remember the last time he let himself have so much fun. Just being around her made him feel comfortable and at ease.

He made his way outside of the newly designed city streets to get a little fresh air. He settled on a nice bench over looking one of the few parts of the city that hadn't been modernized yet. It had a nice green open field that the younger genin and children in the academy would sometimes use for practice as well as a heavily weathered playground in the distance.

Kakashi never really understood the whole concept of a playground, maybe because he never really had a childhood. He found the whole notion quite... well... childish.

Nonetheless he decided to sit back on a bench and take in the day. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the children run around playing ninja with wide smiles on their faces. It was something about their pure joy which pulled on his heart strings and helped calm his mind for a while. He felt the sun warm his face and began to relax when all of a sudden he felt someone come up behind him. He turned around to see a woman, a few years younger than him perhaps.

The lady smiled and took a seat next to him. A few moments of silence passed and Kakashi began to let the sun calm him once more, he had begun to close his eyes when he heard,

"Which one is yours?"

His shocked face must have been answer alone because the woman immediately started apologizing, "Oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to assume! I shouldn't have said..."

Kakashi busted out laughing which caught the woman by suprise. He quieted down and begun to apologize.

"Forgive my laughter, you are quite alright that is an easy assumption to make. I have just never even gotten close to being a family man and the idea threw me off."

The woman seemed to calm down some, "Oh I see, I am sorry to have assumed. You just looked so content I assumed one of them had to be yours. Forgive my intrusion but is there any reason why?"

He couldn't help but notice the woman was quite beautiful, she had chesnut brown hair that grazed he collar bones and beautiful blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I was just admiring the day. I'm not sure why, I just never really had the time I guess, doesn't help I couldn't keep a woman either." He replied.

"I apologize, that was wrong of me to ask, I shall let you refind your peace." The woman begun to stand up and leave.

"No no your company is quite alright, please don't leave on my account. Now that I've accidentally started unpacking my life story, you can stop apologizing and repay me by telling me little about yourself."

"Well I actually only promised my son three rides down the slide so I don't really have time to bore you with those details, but maybe I could give you my number so we can pick back up over dinner?" 

Kakashi started to smirk thinking how much he would love to just have her instead then he begun to feel feel strange. His normal lust started to fade away and, before he knew what he was saying he smiled and said,

"I'm sorry but I'm not seeing anyone right now."

The woman gave a small pout and rummaged through her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write something down. 

"Well, here's by number call me if you change your mind." She smirked and left.

_Why did I turn her down. More importantly, since when do I tell anyone anything about myself??_

Kakashi tried to resume his zen like state but couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. All he could think about was that gap in his life. Why did it seem to go away when he was with Sakura last night?

As he watched the children play a thought came to him. Maybe he wasn't missing a hobby, maybe he was missing a family.


End file.
